tillmanfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Night 3-D
Wolf Night 3-D is a 2011 horror film written and directed by Tyree Tillman who is giving David R. Ellis credit for whom Tyree would pick as his producer for his role of shark night 3-D. The film has several bosses through the film and the movie contains a R rating. The film averaged 5.7 on the course of thought, the special effecrts seeming for better and more connectible to audiences than shark night. Plot It starts off in the 1800's when Clayton and stuhlfauth had a son. The cold wweather bails out as the sun hits the sky and now 183 years a girld is having a party for her 18th birthday, everything's fun until 2 of her friends go out into the woods, a dog tramples into the house, and one of there friends end up dead. after one comes back with blood on them. The case is not over yet as a pacck of wolves teeroize and kill the teen in the building. The escape to a bridge where even larger wolves attack them. Now she and 5the others must connect the clues to see how to survive the night of the full moon before everything is lost with 6 times more bloody gore than shark night and a killer scene sometimes you need a front row seat, wit6h enhance speciall features and opening thrill ride this film will give a werewolf reality check and a non-buff werewolf just to add humor to the film. Cast George/Tyree Tyree Tillman mr. Stuhlfauth himself Janet Maplewood Clarissa Macmasters-green (tyree's actual girlfriend) Damian Matthew Marsden Travis Texas Battle Canin Nick Zano Beth Annett Mahandru Carter Justin Welborne Kurt Leonardo Diciprio James Robert Pattinson Jacob Reese Taylor Lautner Jack Wolfe himself Clayton Shia Labeouf Alyssa Rain Alyssa Diaz Hunt Trevor Dustin Milligan Carmen Alexa Vega Lizzie Cameron diaz Kimberly AJ Cook Whimer Stacy Ferguson Nathan Arlen Escarpeta Kennedy Cole Sprouse Cody Mark Wehlberg laura kadee Strickland Brooks Jennifer L. Hewitt Horton Kerr Smith Sprouse Kyle Sprouse Linda Sara paxton Clayton Welch Shane van dyke Kenny Moore Bobby Campo Janet's mom Lauren Graham Lupin Matthew Lillard and Jennifer Ocampo Megan Fox PERFORMANCE The movie did great having very little critics to watch being Tyree' second 3-D film through the system. Producer javan Brown has slight intro due t the fact that it went nternational hitting the USA September 4, 2011 through english content. He was first made by Tyree is Italian that didn't go very well so it was tranferred to english after the first 2 pages in Italian. The moovie was extremely competative, Mr. Stuhlfaith role being the most famous through all the characters in the film. the film was extremely successfull. Im Box office The film made #1 its opening weekend making some 293 million. critcal response The critics didn't like the bosses but the rest of the film being successfull. The airplane scene siking the critics the most. the silm was extremely amazing the directors can't wait to see the next 2 films of the series. More critics are expected to be able to watch Wolf Night 2. Copyright 2011-present.